Usagi's Big Surprise!
by Murasaki3
Summary: Usagi wants to give Mamo-chan the best birthday present, so she decides to plan a surprise dinner.......things could get really ugly!


Usagi's big Surprise!  
by Shadowy Mists  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters, they are the sole property of Takeuchi Naoko.   
  
Any questions or comments are welcome email me at dead_moon_dream@yahoo.com  
  
I hope you like this fic! I thought it was funny and it was just an idea that came to me.  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi walked down the street pondering on what to get for  
her Mamo-chan's birthday. 'Books? Nah, he has a lot of those…….some   
painting with lots of colors everywhere?' Usagi cringed at the thought……  
it wasn't that appealing. 'Some sort of antique? No, I already got him   
that last year. Ugghh, I never thought getting him a present would be   
this hard!' Usagi (still pondering), walked to the park and sat down on   
a bench under her favorite cherry blossom tree to continue her 'brainstorming'   
for the right present.  
"Ooooh this is worse than taking one of Haruna-sensi's exams!" Usagi   
exclaimed getting frustrated. She sighed heavily when her stomach grumbled   
loudly reminding her that she hadn't had any breakfast this morning. She   
started day dreaming about Mako-chan's delicious blueberry pancakes when a   
thought struck her. 'I know! I'll get Mako-chan to teach me how to cook so   
I can make Mamo-chan the best dinner in his life!'   
With that thought Usagi quickly walked towards Makoto's house   
getting ready to start begging ( if needed to get her help), and also   
to get some breakfast in the process.  
**************************************************************************************  
~Later at Mako-chan's house~  
*******************************  
"Mako-chan, please!" cried Usagi.  
  
"No! You remember what happened the last time I tried to   
help you! If you don't remember let me refresh your memory!!" shouted  
Mako-chan, holding up a ladle threateningly above Usagi's head.  
  
Usagi cringed, backing away from the thunder senshi. "Uh-tee hee,   
how could I forget….Mako-chan….heehee," Usagi laughed nervously. How   
could she forget? She almost burned down Mako-chan's house and then ran   
for her life after the senshi almost electrocuted her to death.  
  
"If you remember how could I help you? This time you might burn  
the whole building! Remember Usagi-chan, my insurance can only cover   
so much."  
  
"I know but I promise I'll be extra careful this time. Pleeeaaasssse!"  
  
"Absolutely not!" said the tall brunette.  
  
  
"I promise to be your slave for a week! I'll clean your whole   
apartment!" said a desperate Usagi.  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Knowing you   
Usagi-chan, when you'll sweep the floor, instead of taking the dirt   
out you'll probably sweep it under the carpet. No, no, no I wouldn't   
trust you with cleaning my apartment."  
  
"Okay then I'll do your home work for a month." said Usagi,   
her blue eyes filled with hope when Mako-chan was considering the prospect.  
Then without warning Makoto burst out laughing holding her sides and tears   
forming in her eyes. Usagi looked indignant and asked haughtily "What's  
so funny Mako-chan?!"  
  
"You! You would actually do my home work? Oh! Wait until I tell  
Rei-chan, she'll laugh her head off! You wouldn't do home work if it   
were to save your life!" said Makoto, then she burst out into fits of giggles.   
  
"Maaaakoooo-chaaaaan! You don't understand! I want this to be  
a great birthday for Mamo-chan! Buying him a regular present wouldn't   
be as wonderful as making him dinner! Something that I can put all my   
love in!" said Usagi in a desperate attempt to make the tall brunette agree.  
  
Makoto eyed Usagi and sighed, she could never say no to her,   
especially when she was on the verge of tears. Her own emerald green eyes   
softened and she decided to give her another chance. 'Oh Kami! Please don't   
let this end in a disaster.'   
  
"Okay Usagi, just this once. But please be caref-" cutting her  
sentence short was a happy blonde hugging her to death.  
  
"U-Usa-Usagi! I-I can't breathe!" cried a purple faced Makoto.  
  
"Oh sorry!" said Usagi releasing an almost passed out Makoto.   
"Thank you so much Mako-chan, I won't let you down, I promise! But   
first…..can I get breakfast first?" as if on queue her stomach growled loudly.  
  
Makoto groaned and looked at her friend, "Okay I'll make you breakfast."  
************************************************************************  
~The next day at Mamo-chan's apartment~  
********************************  
'Oooooh I can't wait Mamo-chan is going to be so surprised!'  
said Usagi, looking at her cake through the oven door. After her lesson  
with Mako-chan on a certain French cuisine, she passed with flying colors.  
Makoto was so surprised she almost fainted. It was almost too good to be   
true. Earlier today Makoto was still shocked and was starting to wonder if she was   
dreaming, when she met up with Usagi so they could get the ingredients needed   
to make her Mamo-chan's surprise dinner. After shopping Usagi took Mako-chan   
to Mamoru's apartment to help her carry the groceries. Knowing her   
Mamo-chan was still at work, she entered his apartment with the spare   
key he gave her.   
  
"Thank you Mako-chan for your help!"  
  
"No problem Usagi-chan, if you need anything just call. I'll see   
you later, bye!"  
  
And now here was Usagi watching her cake baking through the oven  
door. "I bet this cake will turn out great! It was lucky that Mamo-chan   
has such a big spoon!" said the blonde holding a big spoon used for   
serving rice. While baking the cake the recipe said to add 2 teaspoons  
of baking soda, she looked all over the kitchen for a spoon when she came   
up with a huge spoon. "Ah! The greater the spoon, the greater the cake will   
turn out!" she cried. Little did she know that it said TEAspoon not   
SERVING spoon.  
**********************************************************************  
At the Hikawa Shrine:  
******************  
"She what!" cried a raven haired priestess.  
  
"I know Rei-chan this is hard to believe, but she's cooking for  
Mamoru-san right now." said Makoto.  
  
"You're kidding!" asked an open mouthed blonde.  
  
"No seriously Mina-chan, yesterday she did great and now she's   
actually cooking!"  
  
"Usagi-baka, cooking?!? Is this world coming to an end!" asked Rei  
  
"Come on guys, Usagi-chan isn't that much of a klutz, if she   
really wants to do something she'll do it. Also because this means so   
much to her she's actually concentrating on making it the best." said the   
logical blue haired girl, Ami.  
  
"Yes but……it's weird!" Rei cried.  
  
"Our Usa-chan is growing up!" Mina said.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I have a very bad feeling   
about this."  
  
"But Mako-chan didn't you say she did fine yesterday?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yes, I know but……it….was….to perfect." sighed a very confused Makoto.  
  
"You know she's right, maybe today she won't be lucky," said Mina.  
  
"We can only pray," said Rei.  
**********************************************************************  
At Mamo-chan's apartment:  
**********************  
Mamoru-san entered his apartment looking forward to a quiet   
evening with his Usako, when he heard banging of pots in his kitchen.   
Upon entering his kitchen he was greeted by the site if his little Usako   
mixing something in a bowl. So intent on mixing, she didn't realize her   
Mamo-chan was watching her with amazement. After satisfied her mixture   
was mixed enough she looked up and realized he was looking at her. She   
squealed and jumped in his arms.  
  
"Mamo-chan! So what do you think? Dinner is going to be ready   
in a couple of minutes." said the overly excited girl.  
  
"But Usagi………this is wonderful," at a loss for words he looked   
over to what was cooking in the oven. It looked oddly BIG, as if it was   
going to explode. Getting worried he thought 'I mean this IS Usagi,   
she can't cook, that doesn't look normal. I have a very bad feeling   
about this.' To rest his mind he decided to tell Usagi.  
  
"Usako, doesn't that thing in that oven look…..um well, very big?"   
  
Usagi looked over at the oven and grinned, "It's a surprise!   
Now go and change your clothes, everything is almost ready!" with that   
she started pushing him to his room.  
  
Getting very worried and nervous he tried to protest "But, Usako……"  
  
"No buts Mamo-chan, I have everything under control!" with   
that she pushed him in his room and closed the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
In Mamoru's bedroom:  
******************  
'Maybe I'm over reacting, maybe she has actually learned to cook?   
I mean Makoto is a great cook, she probably taught her.' Trying to Relax   
Mamoru took off his clothes and slipped into some more comfortable clothes.  
That's when he heard it, a CRASH and a BOOM. Mamoru groaned and walked   
out to see what happened, bracing himself for the worst.  
***********************************************************************  
In the Kitchen:  
************  
In the Kitchen stood a dumbfounded Usagi in the middle of what   
used to be the kitchen. Cabinets hanging on it's ledges, plates all over  
the floor, a destroyed oven and……oh my God the kitchen is on fire!   
Thought Mamoru.  
He quickly grabbed a bucket and filled it with water, trying to   
put out the flames. After achieving that task, Mamoru looked at his   
girlfriend. She looked up at him sheepishly with tears in her eyes and   
she said "I'm so sorry Mamo-chan! I wanted this to be special!" cried Usagi.  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
"Ow." Mamoru continued hitting his head on the wall.   
'What have I ever done to deserve this? Oh Kami!'  
  
"Maammooo-chaaaan! I'm sorry!" whined Usagi.  
  
Knowing that Usagi was going to start with one of her ear   
piercing wails and not wanting to become deaf, he went quickly and   
took her in his arms. "It's okay Usako, I know you wanted to make this   
special," said Mamoru trying to regain control and not wanting to burst  
into tears like a girl.  
  
"I wanted this to be a big surprise, Mamo-chan," sniffed Usagi.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Usako. It is a BIG surprise, thank you for my  
BIG birthday present." said Mamoru. 'A BIG bill and a BIG whole in my  
pocket!' cried Mamoru silently.  
  
"Oh, well I guess there is still dinner! But, the cake…well…  
was destroyed." said Usagi cheering up.  
  
"Oh, okay good. So what have you made for dinner my little SWEET Usako?"  
  
Oblivious to Mamoru's tone of voice she said happily, "Well, I   
know how much you like those French cuisines, the ones with the snails,   
snails carts go."  
  
Fighting back the urge to laugh, he looked at her and said "You   
mean escargot. I love those, thank you Usagi."  
  
"No problem, anything for my Mamo-chan!"  
  
After seating themselves on the table in the living room, since   
the kitchen was still smoldering, Usagi sighed relieved that the food wasn't   
touched by the 'mistake' that happened a half hour ago.   
  
Mamoru eyed the escargots nervously hoping to Kami-sama that this   
was as good as it looked. After Usagi put some on his plate she urged him   
to eat it "Come on Mamo-chan, taste it and tell me what you think!"  
  
Mamoru tasted one and wished that he was never born. 'Why me?'   
was the only thought that came to mind as he tried to swallow his dinner.   
  
"Do you like it?" asked a hopeful Usagi.  
  
Mamoru fought back tears and said in a high pitched squeak  
"Yes!" After drinking two cups of water, he said "Where did you learn  
to cook like that Usako? I loved it! I wish there was more" he lied.  
  
Usagi bit her lower lip nervously and looked at him realizing   
her mistake very late. "Really Mamo-chan? Then that means you don't mind   
them being uncooked! I'll go get you some more!" she cried happily and  
ran to the kitchen.  
  
When she came back he was still staring at the ceiling wishing   
that God's holy light was shining down on him.   
  
"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
He looked at her and said in a very low voice, "Usagi? Do you   
mean to tell me that the snails were still alive?"  
  
"Yes, Mamo-chan. I got the wrong plate. Want me to get the   
cooked ones?"  
  
"No! Er…..um no thank you. Um why don't we move on to the   
second course? I have to leave some room for the rest of our dinner!" said   
Mamoru hoping that everything would just end soon.  
  
"Sure Mamo-chan!" she scurried hurriedly for the rest of their dinner.  
  
When she came back she placed a bowl in front of him and went   
to sit down on the other side of the coffee table. Mamoru couldn't really  
tell what the green blob was so he decieded to ask, "Usako? What is that?"  
  
"Oh that's leek soup!" she cried happily.  
  
"Oh, it looks great." he said without much enthusiasm. He eyed   
his plate and saw something go PLOP, he looked closer until he said   
quietly, "Heh, it's moving." Then he fainted.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" cried Usagi running over to the fallen man on the   
floor. She took the glass of water on the table and splashed it on his face.   
  
Mamoru started waking up to look into liquid blue eyes that were   
shimmering with tears. "My dearest Usako," he said getting up on his  
feet unsteadily and pulling his Usako with him. "Never cook again.   
Please? If you did then by the time I'm 25 you'll find me either dead   
from eating to much uncooked food or sleeping on a park bench, homeless. Okay?"  
  
Then the wails came and Mamoru braced himself, he sighed.   
"This is going to be a long night."  
************************************************************************  
The next day at the Hikawa shrine:  
****************************  
"I knew it was too good to be true, I should have warned   
Mamoru-san," said Makoto.  
  
"But it wasn't my fault, *sniff*, everybody makes mistakes!" wailed Usagi.  
  
"Yes that's true, everybody does make mistakes," replied Ami-chan.  
  
"We know that Ami-chan but she is accident prone, she makes   
mistakes every 5 minutes!" said Rei.  
  
"Listen flame breath, if you don't shut it, I'll shut it for you!"  
said an angry Usagi.  
  
"Rei-chan, she doesn't need this now, please give her a break,"   
said Minako.  
  
"I guess you're right, I'm kinda proud of you Usagi. You actually   
didn't do much damage, I was surprised. I expected you to burn down the  
WHOLE building!"   
  
"Reeeiiii-chaaaan! You're so mean! Why you pyro, at least I can   
burn down a house without resorting to senshi powers like you!" said Usagi  
trying to give herself a little pride in burning places down.  
  
"How dare you! I can burn a place down without using my senshi   
powers!" said Rei indignantly.  
  
"Oh really?" smirked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah! I'll show you!"   
  
So started another tongue war and the three other girls sweat   
dropped.   
  
"Guys……." said Ami, then they all sighed leaving the two girls   
to another tongue war.  
  
  
The End.  
********************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? I personally think it's funny and I'm proud of myself!   
Any questions, comments or flames are welcome. Email me at dead_moon_dream@yahoo.com 


End file.
